mission_illuminationfandomcom-20200213-history
Goshawk (Series)
The mainstay of the AFDL Airforce, the Goshawk series consists of three fighter aircraft, the DCX, LBX, and PCX Goshawks. They are named after African birds of prey, namely the Dark and Pale Chanting Goshawks, and the Light Banded Goshawk (or Shikra). They are highly versatile and can function in a wide range of conditions and even from aircraft carriers. Despite lacking the AI domes of most GCN fighters, the Goshawks notably intelligent. This is especially important seeing as the AFDL does not use aerial mobile command centers. All 3 members of the series are at least somewhat stealthy, with the PCX being designated as a full stealth fighter, and the DCX a close second. All Goshawks use the AFDL developed Infraleon Drive, and require no fuel. This gives them exceptional range and phenomenal speed. Variants: Dark Chanting Goshawk (DCX Goshawk) The main fighter for most of Africa, the DCX is preferred over GCN fighters such as the TigerShark, despite the latter's greater number of guns and other weapons. The DCX exhibits superior handling and stealth, and handles the widely varied environments of Africa better than most GCN fighters of the same class and size. The DCX is also praised for its low maintenance requirements and extra long range, and its response time is exceptional. Light Banded Goshawk/Shikra (LBX Goshawk/Shikra) The smallest of the Goshawk series, but the second most commonly used, the LBX is a multi-role strike fighter that specializes in handling difficult ground targets with speed and precision. It can also hold its own against much stronger fighters due to sharing much of the LEAP technology found in the PCX. Pale Chanting Goshawk (PCX Goshawk) A highly specialized LEAP Fighter, the PCX lacks any guns, missiles, bombs, rockets, or lasers, and what weaponry it does have is largely classified. It is used only for very specific missions, where distance and stealth are paramount. Usage Outside of Africa The AFDL is very stringent about allowing those outside of their jurisdiction to use their military aircraft. For this reason, they've often been accused of cultural imperialism. However, the real reason for this stringency is that they seek to keep their fighters out of the wrong hands, and out of the GCN's control. Even so, the Goshawk series has been exported and even shared with other nations. The Caribbean Though the Caribbean Military Alliance is well equipped with indigenous aircraft, the AFDL has made a tradition of sharing designs and information with them, as well as a number of aircraft for training and testing. Trinidad, Barbados and Guyana have used the PCX Goshawk on occasion when fighting off pirate invasions. The Covert Alliances As part of the membership agreement, member states agree to contribute to the collective armies of C.A.S. The AFDL supplies C.A.S with all three Goshawk models, and provides maintenance if they are damaged. India For internal usage, India made a purchase of seventy-five LBX Goshawks. In India, they are referred to by the local term for the Light Banded Goshawk; Shikra. The GCN Though unable to acquire any Goshawks through direct negotiations, the GCN has at times been possession of third-party DCX and LBX Goshawks. Unfortunatley for the GCN, their own laws and oversight prevented much information from being gathered from these temporary acquisitions. Category:Fighters